workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter eight (PA)
I would like to thank Riordan Wiki, Marvel wiki, Marvel Cinematic Universe wiki, and Transcripts wiki, and Wikipedia. They all provide amazing resources for authors. The previous reference to defense initiatives is inspired by the canon 50-State Initiative, but with my own spin on it. Review Responses: NinjaFang1331: Thanks. Sorry that I missed your first review by the way. Padfoot67: I'm afraid that I didn't understand your review, can you elaborate? Puffgirl1952 the 2nd: Yup. Jaybird9876: Glad you liked the chapter and the jokes/mockery. Djberneman: Yup and the battle/slaughter is in this chapter. Ajacks1996: There are several sites viewing the accords from a legal perspective that I drew inspiration from on the re-write, but a lot of it did come from me. I am glad that you liked my work. victrorsan12345: Most people I've seen talking about this believe that the Sokovia Accords were revealed too quickly to have only existed for months. If you'll recall a senator blamed the Avengers post-Battle of New York and said that it was their fight. The accords were going happen either way and in my story the politicians just fear mongered more and focused on what could have happened... due to Percy's intervention the truth and facts were exposed and support was torn apart and reduced. The accords will stay for a while, until Percy can manipulate the Avengers out of it. Guest 1: I thought about having Ross and President Ellis killed by the Olympians or Percy, but I decided that there were things worse than death. Guest 2: Percy would beat Deadpool so horribly that he would pointlessly try killing himself. 'June 19th, 2016.' "Secretary Ross has a Congressional Medal of Honor which is one more than you have." Rhodes argued, though Percy mostly ignored him. He never said anything important anyway. "So let's say we agree to this thing. How long is it gonna be before they LoJack us like a bunch of common criminals?" Sam asked. "Probably instantly." Percy replied. "70 countries want to sign this. 70, Sam, and you're just like, 'No, that's cool. We got it.'" Rhodes said, and Sam just rolled his eyes. "I have an equation." Vision said. "Oh, this will clear it up." Sam said sarcastically. "In the eight years since Mr. Stark announced himself as Iron Man, the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially. And during the same period, the number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commensurate rate." Vision said. "More mutants activate everyday, Vision, and Inhumans recently experienced a population surge. That's simple evolution and has been happening for centuries. Apart from the Chitauri invasion, Ultron, and now these idiotic Accords, there haven't actually been any world-ending events. The recent Dark Elf-Asgardian conflict was planned before Ancient Greece, in time with the convergence, so there is no correlation there. And HYDRA pre-dates Tony by at least a few years..." Percy said, dismantling his point and also cutting off Rhodes. Nobody caught Percy's jab about Stark's age. "I'm merely saying there may be a causality. Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict... breeds catastrophe. Oversight... Oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand." Vision rebutted. "Nor am I dismissing it out of hand. I've suggested far less risky alternatives that would enable would-be heroes to fight crime so long as they all adhere to an easy to follow code and offer voluntarily, but not compulsory, registering to individual initiatives run by governments that I've even pledged to help protect their people and teams with improved cyber-security. Strength does sometimes invite challenge, I'll freely concede that point, but those who would attack us are generally criminals who need a notch in their belt to become respected and feared. It's better that they come right for us before enacting their plans and killing innocents so they can be defeated. I've taken measures to minimalize catastrophes and damage from our conflicts. Conflict also breeds discovery, innovation, and enables civilizations to grow; nuclear weapons and their positive potential being but one example." "Tony. You're being uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal." Natasha observed. "It's because he's already made up his mind." Steve replied. "Boy, you know me so well." Tony said, before getting up and wincing. "Actually, I'm nursing an electromagnetic headache. That's what's going on, Cap. It's just pain. It's discomfort. Who's putting coffee grounds in the disposal? Am I running a bed and breakfast for a biker gang?" Tony touched his phone, the photo of a smiling, young man appeared on a holographic screen. "Oh, that's Charles Spencer by the way. He's a great kid. Computer engineering degree, 3.6 GPA. Had a floor level gig at Intel planned for the fall. But first, he wanted to put a few miles on his soul... before he parked it behind a desk. See the world. Maybe be of service. Charlie didn't want to go to Vegas or Fort Lauderdale, which is what I would do. He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam, which sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer building sustainable housing for the poor. Guess where, Sokovia." The others looked shocked. "He wanted to make a difference, I suppose. I mean, we won't know because we dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass." He took a pill with some coffee, folded his arms and faced us. "There's no decision-making process here. We need to be put in check! Whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, if we're boundary-less, we're no better than the bad guys." "Tony, someone dies on your watch, you don't give up." Steve said. "Who said we're giving up?" Tony asked in reply. Meanwhile, I had understood what Steve was saying. "We are if we're not taking responsibility for our actions. This document just shifts the blames." Steve pointed out. "I get what you're saying, Steve, and we'll probably end up being the UN's personal assassins and silencing any opposing opinions. We can't let the UN make the decisions that we'll all have to live with. The United Nations, and the politicians running it don't share our opinions and beliefs, and we would just be another team enforcing their will as super-soldiers." Percy said, angering Tony and Rhodes. "Exactly, it's run by people with agendas and agendas change." Steve agreed. "That's good. That's why I'm here. When I realized what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands, I shut it down and stopped manufacturing." Tony said. "Tony, you chose to do that. If we sign this, we surrender our right to choose. What if this panel sends us somewhere we don't think we should go? What if there is somewhere we need to go, and they don't let us? We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own." Steve said, and the anti-Accords faction nodded in agreement. "If we don't do this now, it's gonna be done to us later. That's the fact. That won't be pretty." "It's already being forced on us Tony, they're just letting us think it's our choice. If the United Nations could protect the world, then the Avengers wouldn't exist. Our existence makes theirs partially unnecessary and makes them look bad. This is them trying to get control and save their collective ego's, but at the potential cost of billions of innocent lives. People are seeing that and most of the world are saying the UN is wrong; sixty million re-tweets on #ImpeachEllis and gaining, less than fifty percent of the planet support the Accords, and there is a massive outcry in several countries to change leadership to that of a pro-Accords government. The UN is the past and they know that, so they're trying to regain control and make themselves relevant again." Steve stared at his phone. "I have to go," Steve got up sharply and went downstairs. Percy's empathic ability sensed profound loss, heart-break, and an unfulfilled love. It must have affected Steve badly. Percy usually activated them when he needed them so it must have been intense. "I don't think any of us are going to abandon our positions. I know that I'm not." Percy said. Percy noticed Natasha nod and rise to leave. He followed her without hesitation. "Going to support Steve?" She nodded in reply. "I'll come with, the Avengers are pretty much finished, and he needs all the support that he can get." 'June 22nd, 2016.' The funeral was nice, Percy supposed. Were funerals suppose to be nice? Anyway, Natasha, Sam, and Percy were there to support Steve, and Percy could tell that Steve greatly appreciated it. His mourning was interrupted by a terrorist attack by the Winter Soldier, which Percy found suspicious, considering that he was in hiding from the worlds governments. They were currently in Bucharest, having been given tipped off by Sharon Carter that he was hiding there. Percy was at the Avengers facility and was tasked with freeing Wanda and Pietro, to protect them from various governments and Tony, who basically locked them up. Percy did make a little detour first, he needed to avert a war if possible, and Percy thought that his plea to Zeus went well. Percy announced his presence by blasting Vision into a wall and slightly damaging his chest. The next one, however, put Vision through the wall and in a crater. "Stop!" Maria said, aiming her gun at Percy. He telekinetically disarmed her and then flung her into a wall. "Cap needs our help, come on. Five minutes, grab all of your stuff and then be ready," Percy said, before catching Vision's punch and then using his full strength to rip Vision's arm off and grab his neck. The twins obeyed and went to pack. "An illegal A.I fighting to outlaw himself. And I thought that robots were logical!" Percy said, before damaging Vision's neck and then taking a cheap shot at his leg. Percy began using his technopathy to burn Vision out of the internet, causing Vision's eyes to widen in shock. Vision fired a point-blank energy blast at Percy's face, but Percy shrugged it off, and then brutally ripped the Mind Stone from Vision's forehead. Percy tore him apart and then did a quick scan of the facility and learned that it was mostly empty. Percy shut down Stark's AI, put Maria to sleep, and then began planting bugs and other spying devices in the facility. Percy also temporarily disabled the Quinjets, so that they couldn't be used against them. Percy blanked Fridays memory of the last two hours, wiped Maria's memory of the last two hours too, retrieved Natasha's and everyone else's stuff, and went back to wait. The twins came back moments later. "Alright. We need to stash your stuff and theirs, and then recruit Clint and one other." Percy said, and they both nodded. Percy teleported the three of them to his palace. When they arrived, Percy sat down the bags that he packed and Wanda and Pietro did the same, and Percy teleported the three of them away. Over the next hour, Percy recruited Clint Barton and Scott Lang, and then flew the reinforcements to Germany. 'June 24th, 2016.' Leipzig/Halle airport. Percy's team had arrived and now were waiting for Cap and his team to arrive. Wasn't meeting in a parking garage kinda cliche, though? Eh, Percy didn't care. He was just glad that Natasha was okay and that he was going to see her again. Her getting hurt because of these idiotic accords would not be good... for the United Nations. Percy would freely admit that he would cause major damage to them in revenge and feel justified for it. He did love Natasha, so hurting her would be a bad idea for his enemies. Steve finally drove into the parking lot in a battered, old car. He parked by their grey van and got out, followed by the others. "Cap." Clint said in greeting. Percy pulled Natasha into a hug. "You know I wouldn't have called If I had any other choice." Steve said remorsefully. "Hey man, you're doing me a favor. Besides, I owe a debt." Clint replied. "Thanks for having my back." Steve said, to Wanda. "It was time to get off my ass." Wanda replied. "How about our other recruit?" Steve asked. "He's rarin' to go. Had to put a little coffee in him, but... he should be good." Clint replied, referring to Scott Lang. "You know, I'm right here," Scott said from behind us. "Right! Cap, meet Scott Lang; also known as Ant-Man." Percy said, introducing them to each other. Scott shook Steve's hand with an amazed look on his face. "Captain America." "Mr. Lang." Steve replied. "It's an honor. I'm shaking your hand too long. Wow! This is awesome! Captain America." Steve looked at Wanda. "I know you, too. You're great!" He turned back and felt Steve's shoulders. "Jeez. Ah, look, I wanna say, I know you know a lot of super people, so... Thanks for thinking of me." Scott said, before turning to Percy. "Hey, man!" "What's up, little man? You two done with your border-line chick-flick moment?" Percy asked, amusing the Avengers. Were they still Avengers? "Yeah, sorry. I got lost in his beautiful blue eyes... Was there a love song playing in the background?" Scott asked, making all of us laugh. "They tell you what we're up against?" Steve asked. "Something about some... psycho-assassins?" Scott replied in slight confusion. "We're outside the law on this one. So, if you come with us, you're a wanted man." Steve said, warning him and giving him a chance to back out. "Yeah, well, what else is new?" Scott said, apparently not worried about it. "We should get moving." Bucky said. "I've got my jet. Top speed of Mach-6 and armed with enough fire-power to wipe out a few air force squadrons, well with me piloting it anyway." Percy replied, saying the last part with a smirk. "Dies ist eine Notsituation. Alle Passagiere müssen den Flughafen sofort evakuieren. (This is an emergency. All passengers must evacuate the airport immediately.)" A man said over the PA. "They're evacuating the airport." Bucky said. "Looks like Stark is here. Shall we go say hello? Maybe break his jaw or something too?" Percy asked. "Everyone suit up." Steve ordered. Minutes later, and they were face-to-face with the pro-Accords faction... all four of them. "Wow, it's so weird how you run into people at the airport. Don't you think that's weird?" Stark asked. "Definitely weird." Rhodes added, playing along. "Hear me out, Tony. That doctor, the psychiatrist, he's behind all of this." Steve said, trying to reason with Tony. The Black Panther lept over a truck. "Captain," he said. Okay, so that Wakandan panther dude wasn't an urban legend, after all, Percy mused. "Your highness." Steve replied. "Anyways. Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you and Percy in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?" Stark said. "You're after the wrong guy." Steve argued. "Your judgment is askew. Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday, and Percy wrecked the Avengers facility and destroyed Vision." Stark said in reply. "I destroyed multiple illegal AI's and rescued two innocents from unlawful detainment." Percy said with a smirk. "If you wanna sign the Accords, then you can obey them or be punished for breaking that worthless law. Yes, I reported you to the UN, and leaked it to the press." Stark looked infuriated! Served the prick right! "And there are five more super soldiers just like him. I can't let the doctor find them first, Tony. I can't." Steve interjected, cutting off what was sure to be an argument. "All right, I've run out of patience. Underoos!" Stark called out. Peter appeared, shooting a web at Steve's shield and hands. Percy deflected the web onto Rhodes helmet, blinding him. "You're on the wrong side, Spidey, and obviously dumb enough to use my own technology against me." Percy said, before deactivating his suit and locking him inside. "This law is a threat to your family and friends, but it's not all bad. Stark was arrogant enough to recruit a child soldier, so that should get him locked up." "You've been busy." Steve said, observing Tony's new team. Theirs was still much better, though. "And you've been a complete idiot. Dragging in Clint. 'Rescuing' Wanda and Pietro from a place they didn't even want to leave, a safe place. I'm trying to keep... I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart." Stark said, and Percy snorted in derision. The Avengers split months ago and he didn't even realize it! "You did that when you signed." Steve pointed out. "Alright, We're done. You're gonna turn Barnes over, you're gonna come with us. NOW! Because it's us! Or a squad of J-SOC guys... with no compunction about being impolite." Steve looked aside. "Come on." "Back down, Stark. Whether you'll admit it or not, this is a war for the safety of the planet and I'll fight it accordingly." Percy said, to everyone's shock. "As far as I'm concerned, you and these idiots are just threats to be dealt with." Percy sensed Peter was beginning to agree with him, and confirmed it with his telepathy. "Even Spidey is seeing reason," Percy said, before reactivating his suit. "He's right, Mr. Stark. This is a danger to the world! You should all be standing together and fighting off the threats as a team! I'm fighting for the side that can protect billions of lives." Peter said, getting up off the ground. "I'm not liking the odds... How about three-on-three?" Stark asked, with an undertone of nervousness. "How about you, Rhodes, and Hello Kitty surrender, exit your suits, and submit to being restrained?" Percy quipped in reply, causing Peter and several others to laugh at the mocking nickname for the Black Panther. Percy's pet name for T'Challa was apparently enough to provoke him into attempting to attack Percy. Percy punched him into Rhodes in return and then blasted them both with a wave of telekinetic force for good measure. The force from the blast knocked T'Challa into a plane and almost tore apart Rhodes suit. Percy was glad that he at least crippled his missile launchers and machine gun and inflicted severe armor damage. Rhodes was still able to get up after that, but his armor was almost scrap metal. "See, your suits aren't enough. Walk away Richie Rich and then build something better... if you actually know how too." Percy said, angering Tony. "Surrender," Percy added in a bored tone. "You never stood a chance, Stark. Just surrender and live to fight another day, and maybe even join the right side next time." Rhodes fired repulsor blasts at Percy, which Percy tanked. "Have it your way, Rhodes, but you chose this..." Percy said, before flinging his sword into Rhodes' abdominal area and then blasting him away as he summoned his sword back to him. Good riddance! Stark and T'Challa attacked, but both were quickly defeated. Stark, by a combined barrage that crippled his suit, and T'Challa, by Natasha's Widow Bites. Percy nodded to Wanda and they ripped Stark's and Rhodes' armor off and then threw it on a pile that Percy quickly blasted into slag and created a massive, hundred foot wide crater, in the process. They restrained T'Challa and Stark, and then called for medics. Percy removed knowledge of Peter's identity from their minds and from their AI's memory banks, Percy just wished that he could protect everyone's identities, but sadly they were all public knowledge. They returned to Percy's jet and quickly escaped under stealth. "What's the plan, Steve?" Percy asked from the pilots seat. "Drop us off in Siberia and then get everyone else home." He replied. "And how will you and Bucky get back home? And where is home now that the Avengers are disbanded? Also, I retrieved your stuff for you all, and Natasha and I prepared safe-houses for all of you and false identities. You can all also move into my palace." Percy said, pretty much rambling. "We'll use the other guys transport to leave and thanks Percy, I'll try picking up my stuff soon." Steve said. "So, you and Natasha thought this might happen?" "Yeah, we both agreed that it could escalate to this point and wanted to take precautions, but we also didn't want to end up making the situation worse by letting everyone know of our theory and end up making our theory a reality." Natasha replied. The others seemed surprisingly understanding of their reasons. "You know we will go into battle with you, right?" Percy asked, looking at Steve. "I know, but Bucky and I need to do this together." "Alright. We'll be there soon, but we can hang around the area in case you two need back-up." "We'll be fine," Bucky replied for Steve. "Alright. Suit yourself," Percy said, before noticing an incoming communication. "Incoming communication, marked urgent. I've gotta take this." Percy said, before accepting the message. "Perseus," The voice of Percy's uncle Zeus said. "I, along with several other God-heads have met with the leaders of the United Nations and we have convinced them to reconsider their positions on deities and demigods. They seemed to have been given information by other deities who disliked the Asgardians and Olympians..." Zeus trailed off, causing Percy to correctly guess which deities. "Thank you, Lord Zeus," Percy said respectfully. "Hopefully they'll repeal the entire thing." "Highly unlikely. They truly hate you for pointing out their failings and making them look bad. You've made great progress though and if they do it will be because of intense effort." "Well, at least I'm doing something right." Percy replied, and heard a chuckle from his uncle Zeus. "Well, try not to destroy the United Nations when they eventually cross you. I have other business to attend too. So goodbye, Perseus." Zeus said, before signing off. "Sadly, it appears we are in for a long fight to repeal the Accords." Percy said sadly. "I have a couple ideas involving exposing the crimes and secrets of politicians and their allies, but I'll have to research it further and see if it's practical. If it is then I might be able to remove opposition to the Accords and make the world a better place." "Sounds good," Steve replied. "We'll be arriving soon. I have some back up gear and other goodies in the compartments, just help yourselves." Percy said, and they both went to see what Percy had in them. "I could also just bomb the hell out of the site too. The jet has the firepower to do it." "No. We need to try salvaging any information we can to heal Bucky and reverse everything they did to him." Steve said in disagreement. "Alright. I'm willing to help with that too, by the way. My healing abilities might fix it in a day, but he might go into a coma as he reintegrates memories. Granted, that's a best case scenario, and I might have to contact my cousin Apollo instead." "I'll give it a try," Bucky replied distractedly. "About time that you or Steve accepted one of my offers. I was starting to develop a fear of rejection," Percy said, making everyone; including the normally stoic Bucky laugh. "ETA one minute." They landed a minute later and quickly said their goodbyes. "So..." Percy said, looking at Natasha. "Should we stay close or actually go home?" "Stay close and keep an eye on the air space." Natasha replied, relieved that they weren't actually going home. Percy had always intended to give her the final say, she considered the Avengers her family, and he considered them his friends. The Avengers may have been a team, but Percy intended for Natasha to be his wife, his partner, and his equal in all things. "As my lady commands," Percy replied with a smile and promptly took the jet back into the air. "We aren't going back to New York?" Peter asked. "Nah. Gonna watch Caps back, but on the plus side, you get to stay up past your bed time." Percy said, causing a few people to laugh. "Sadly, I don't have junk food for you to eat... but you at least get to hang out with the Avengers." Peter just took it all in silence and good humor. "What am I gonna tell my aunt if I'm late getting back?" Peter asked in concern and more than a little fear. "Tell her you lied to be with a seventeen year old girl who thought you were cute and wanted to take your V-card, and you didn't wanna disappoint her, so you kept having sex with her as much as possible and ended up spending the entire weekend with her." Percy suggested unhelpfully, causing the others to smirk. "That would make it worse!" Peter said angrily, making the others laugh. "You won't be late. The jet can move at Mach-6." Percy said, before noticing something on the sensors. "I've got two fast moving targets on the sensors. One is man-sized, so most likely Stark. Another jet is following him under advanced stealth. Can I open fire?" Percy finally asked Natasha. "No, no killing them," Natasha replied, sternly. "Well, at least Steve and Bucky can kick their asses without help." Percy was proven right an hour later when they both exited the base, Steve without his signature shield, and Bucky with his prosthetic arm destroyed. Percy revealed their presence and let them onto the jet, receiving a grateful nod from Steve in return. "Stark throw a tantrum and demand your shield?" Percy asked, already suspecting the answer. "Yeah, cut off Bucky's arm too." "I'll create you both new ones." They both nodded in acceptance and began getting their injuries tended too. "He guilted you into giving up the shield? Probably because his daddy made it and then gave it to you... as a gift." "Pretty much." "Stark's a douche. Based on what little I know of Howard Stark he would let you keep it to continue fighting with the shield for others liberty and rights." Steve nodded, appreciating the sentiment. Percy was dreading the fight to ensure the future of planet Earth... And he was going to need far more power and resources... Most of all, he would need to determine what were the acceptable losses, and it damn sure wasn't any of his family, friends, or anyone on his jet. Percy knew that he wasn't strong enough to lose those that he cared about and that Percy would eventually snap when he did, but Percy had plans to prevent that for as long as possible. 'June 27th, 2016.' It was an amazing last few days for Perseus Jackson... Percy was now happily engaged to Natasha. Percy felt like there was no better time to ask than when everyone she cared about was near her and Percy finally popped the question. She accepted and seemed glad that she was surrounded by her 'family' when he asked. Percy's family approved of her. Artemis said that Percy needed a strong woman like Natasha to keep him from being an idiotic and perverted male. His parents and baby sister already liked and accepted Natasha and they were all pleased that she was now officially family. Percy's little sister even asked him what took him so long... in front of his closest immortal family members. Percy told Estelle that he wanted it to be special for Natasha and that he wanted her to be surrounded by those closest to her. Apollo healed up Bucky in under a minute and it wasn't even a challenge for him. Percy replaced Bucky's arm with a greatly superior one. Percy replaced Steve's shield with an Adamantium-Vibranium hybrid metal. Steve admitted that he couldn't wear the stars and stripes anymore, so Percy created him a new uniform. He made him a black and silver version made out of Synthetic Vibranium mesh with extensive weapons options. Percy was of the opinion that it looked way cooler and was way better than his previous uniform. Sadly, everything else hadn't went as well as my personal life. The UN and the United States refused to prosecute Stark for his crimes. Why? Because Percy's trustworthiness was 'questionable' and he 'could have been lying'. Percy provided a lot of evidence, which was buried, but he also sent copies to every news outlet and UN member nation. The end result? Thirty nations withdrew from the United Nations and those that supported the Accords, twenty of them, withdrew their support of that and adopted the Initiative Program. There was some good news, a little. Most Americans supported the impeachment of President Ellis and now he looked like a kicked puppy, so Percy was much happier and still intended to keep up his attacks. Percy used the Mind Stone in his plans to learn the secrets of the corrupt. It enhanced his telepathy to a global scale. Percy published his findings, crimes, locations of evidence, locations of dead bodies, even unwitting confessions and it still wasn't enough... Millions were arrested, thousands died, governments began falling or shutting down, several companies were nearly ruined and were bought up by Percy in the chaos. Percy's people had already absorbed other holdings in his name also; greatly enhancing his networth and acquiring far greater financial power and influence for him. Sadly, only five more nations withdrew their support of the Accords. Percy wouldn't give up until his enemies were all destroyed though. Already, President Ellis was claiming that the Raft was built by a previous president, and that he just had it maintained in case GITMO became insecure. Naturally, Percy posted the date of when its construction began: during his presidency. Still Ellis had held onto power and he hadn't been impeached. Yet. It was kind of pointless, he would be replaced by Donald Trump soon enough. Percy had decided that it was time to grow his power even further. Percy wanted to be able counter gods and even the Infinity Gauntlet itself. As such, Percy had constructed himself the means to travel to alternate universes, timelines, and realities. Percy's first act was take the powers of Typhon into himself. Yet he still required more power to contend with the threats out there and was forced to continue.